


Supernatural one shots

by lucifersxvessel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, writing is hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucifersxvessel/pseuds/lucifersxvessel
Summary: A collection of Supernatural one shots. Reader inserts, ships, you name it.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer x reader ~Done Fighting~  
Summary: reader has another fight with Lucifer, and decides to leave, with no intention to return this time. Lucifer however, wants reader to return.  
Reader sex: any  
Reader gender: any  
Warnings: none I guess? Out of character Lucifer though because let's be honest, Satan wouldn't really be dating material anyways.

~A few hours earlier~

"Screw you Lucifer, I'm leaving." you say, walking towards the door. You wonder why you ever thought this would work, he's Lucifer for Chucks sake, like any relationship with him would work. "Come on babe, we can work this out!" he says, but you slam the door shut, and head towards your car. You decide to go to your best friend, maybe just for the rest of the night, maybe for a few days.

Surprisingly, Lucifer doesn't follow you outside. Maybe he realises that you're really done with him this time, or maybe he thinks you'll be coming back inside in a minute. Who knows? You've been together for a few months by now, but sometimes he's just as much of a mystery as he was before you got together. One minute he was sweet, the next minute he'd act like a 16 year old boy.

You arrive at (f/n)'s place in a few minutes, and feel grateful that she lives so close to you. You've known each other for ages, and you know that you can always show up at her house when you need a break. The door opens before you even have a chance to knock. "That time of the week again?" she asks. You just nod and step inside, making your way to the kitchen to grab something to eat. "I'm not sure if I want to go back to him this time. All we do is fight lately, and honestly, I'm done with it." you tell her while sitting down in front of the tv.

~Now~

It's been a while since you left Lucifer behind at your place, and by now he's blowing up your phone with texts and calls, asking you to come home. You've read the first few messages, but ignored the last 17 or so, putting your phone on silent mode. You realise that it's been about half an hour since he last texted you, and cherished the silence. Your friend went to the kitchen to get more snacks and drinks for your Sherlock marathon, something the two of you do a lot when you hang out together. Suddenly you hear her talking to someone, and you assume it's her boyfriend, probably asking (f/n) when they can go out again. You get up and walk to the kitchen, with every intention to tease her about him, something you usually do when he calls her.

"Yeah (y/n)'s here. Why?" you hear her say. 'Why would he want to know if I'm here?' you think to yourself, realising it's not her boyfriend just seconds later, hearing a knock on the door. Your friend looks at you with an apologetic face, and she walks down to let Lucifer in. You sigh and sit back down on the couch, trying to ignore Lucifer when he walks in and sits down next to you. "You could at least look at me (y/n)." he says, sighing at your behaviour. You roll your eyes and look at him, noticing a sad look in his eyes. "Why are you here, Luci? I thought it was pretty obvious that I need a break from you." you tell him. "I want you to come home, so we can talk about this. I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." he looks down at his hands, and you realise that you've never seen him like this before. Usually when you leave he doesn't even bother to text you, and he'd never show up just to tell you he's sorry. He'd simply wait till you'd come back home and say something along the lines of "I knew you'd come back."

'Maybe we could work this out..' you think, considering to let him take you home. Lucifer suddenly looks back up at you, giving you a hopeful look, and you realise that he was listening along to your thoughts. You let out a frustrated groan, and get up, half angry at yourself for giving in to your feelings again. "I just have to tell (f/n) that I'm going home alright? You wait by the car, I'll be there in a bit." you say. Luci smiles at you, and you can't help but smile back. You've always loved his smile, and you'd always smile back at him, even if you're extremely angry at him. You walk to the kitchen, knowing that (f/n) listened to your conversation with Luci. The two of you wait till the door shuts, and your friends sighs.

"I can't believe you're going back to him again (y/n)." she says, shaking her head. You let out a small laugh, knowing that you must seem like an idiot, letting him 'win' every time. But he seemed different this time, almost like he actually thinks it's entirely his fault that you had another fight. "I don't know (f/n). He actually seems sorry. Maybe I should just give it a shot." you tell her, hoping she'll understand. "Maybe he is.. You should probably go, before he thinks you locked him out." You let out a small laugh and give her a quick hug, and make your way outside.

Lucifer's leaning against your car, too busy looking at all the people on the street to even notice you coming outside. You look at him for a minute, admiring the way he looks when he's standing in the sunshine, and you can feel yourself becoming calmer. "Ready to go home?" he says, suddenly turning to look at you. You nod, and unlock the car. The ride home was silent, that is if Lucifer quietly singing along to the radio counts as silence, but not uncomfortable. You park the car and sit there for a minute, staring down at your hands, feeling a bit awkward all of a sudden. Luci places a hand over yours, simply leaving it there for minute. "We should probably go inside." you say, laughing a bit, and getting out of the car.

Once you two get inside, you look at each other, and you both realise that having a conversation about all of this would probably end in another fight. Lucifer pulls you in for a hug, holding you closer than ever before. "I meant what I said (y/n). I really am sorry." he whispers, just loud enough for you to hear it. "I know, and I'm sorry too." you answer, looking up at him. He leans in and gives you a quick peck on the lips, before smiling down at you. "I love you, and I'll try my best to stop acting like a child sometimes. I promise." "I love you too, and you and I both know you'll fail." you say, laughing into his chest. Luci lifts you over his shoulder and carries you to the living room, sitting you down on the couch. "I'll get us some snacks and a few beers. You pick a movie." You open Netflix and begin scrolling, realising that everything might just work out. Maybe being with Lucifer isn't too bad after all.

(A/N) Okay. Hey. Still processing the fact that I actually started this book off with a Lucifer one shot oh xD. But whatever, it was the first thing that came to mind lol. Anyhow, comments are welcome. Same thing for votes. REQUESTS are definitely welcome 'cause my brain is ew and inspiration deprived atm. Well, write to y'all later I suppose!


	2. Castiel x reader ~Insecurities~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader isn't feeling too great because of bad high school memories, causing insecurities. Cas(yes I'm sticking to Cas, not Cass. Sorry not sorry) tries to comfort reader, who finds the courage to admit he/she has feelings for Cas.  
> Reader sex: any  
> Reader gender: any  
> Warning(s): bullying(in the past), low self-esteem.

You run off to your room, leaning back against the door as soon as you close it. You need some time alone to deal with the memories from high school. You never admit it, but all of the words they said, and the jokes they made about you back then, still hurt you when you think about it. Running into that one guy that used to lead the 'pack' suddenly brought back all the memories.

You sigh and walk towards your bed, turning on your tv, hoping (f/tvs) can cheer you up. You decide to watch your favourite episode, but just after it starts to play, you hear a knock on your door. "(y/n)? Can I come in?" Cas asks. "Sure Cas.."

You know that even if you said no, he'd insist on talking to you. Honestly, you didn't want to talk to him. The last thing you needed right now, was to have the one person who'd never love you like you loved him around. Cas walks up to you and sits down at your side. You pause your show, and look at him. "You seem upset. What's wrong?" he asks, looking concerned. You think for a minute, not sure if you're ready to tell him about your crappy time at high school. You've changed a lot since then, became more confident, but as soon as you talk about your classmates did back then, all your insecurities from that time come back.

You let out a sigh, deciding to just be honest with him, or at least as honest as you could be. You ell him about the daily bullying, how you'd tell the teachers about it. How they'd wave it off as 'typical teenage behaviour', how your parents would say that you probably deserved it. You told him about the way it made you feel, how sometimes you'd think that maybe they were all right. All this time he just sits there, listening to you, but every time you looked at him, you could see a sad look in his eyes.

As soon as you finish talking, you stare at your hands, a bit scared of what he'll say. Castiel just sat there for a while, thinking you figured. "You don't really believe all the things they said to you, do you?" You give him a weak smile, and shrugged. Sometimes you don't know what to believe. You wouldn't call yourself ugly, but you weren't exactly model material either. You're not as stupid as they told you back then, but extremely smart? They weren't right, but you weren't convinced they were entirely wrong.

You suddenly feel two strong arms embracing you, and you could literally feel Cas sigh. "(y/n), you shouldn't believe what they told you back then. You're the most beautiful, smartest and kindest person I've ever met. Will you believe that? Please?" You feel the tears coming, and you try to fight the back, failing at it. "How do I know you're not just saying that to make me feel better Cas?" you sob. "Have I ever lied to you?" he asks. You shake your head, knowing that he has always been honest with you.

He holds you for a while, allowing you to calm down, until you pull yourself from his arms. He gives you a questioning look and you take a deep breath. "Castiel, can I be completely honest with you? There's something I've wanted to say for a while now. It's okay if you don't feel the same way though. I don't expect you to." you say. Cas looks confused for a second, then nods.

"The thing is.. I like you, a lot. And it's just, I wish we could be more than just friends." you stutter, blushing. "(y/n).. Are you trying to tell me that.. You're in love with me?" he asks, tilting his head in that way that you adore so much. "Yeah.. I suppose that's exactly what I'm trying to tell you. I mean, I know it'll never work. I just wanted to be honest."

Cas stays awfully silent for what seems like hours, until he suddenly grabs your hand, holding it gently. "We'll make it work." he says, smiling. He leans in and kisses you, softly. "Lets watch that episode now." he says, laying down on your bed with you, not letting go of your hand for even one second.


	3. Sabriel ~Catching up~ smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Sam runs into an old friend, Gabriel, and they catch up after Chuck knows how many years.  
> Warning(s): Smut, obviously. Gabriel is human in this case. Sam's a total virgin at gay frickity frack, which is cute in my opinion to be honest. That's all, it's pretty gentle and sweet honestly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was pretty much my first attempt at M/M smut and my second at smut in general so I'm honestly asking myself why I would ever post this but whatever.

Sam sits at the bar, staring at nothing in particular, thinking about the hunt they're on. They're after a nest of vamps, but can't seem to figure out where they're actually hiding. Dean left about half an hour ago with some random girl, telling Sam he shouldn't wait for him. Deciding it's about time to head back to the motel they're staying at, he orders one last drink.

"Sammy Winchester. Never thought I'd see you again." Sam looks to the guy sitting down next to him, not recognizing him. "I'm sorry, do I know you?" he asks. The stranger chuckles, before answering. "You stayed at my dad's motel a long time ago, with your dad and your brother back when you were like, 13 maybe 14." Sam thinks for a moment before shaking his head, still not remembering the guy. "Didn't make such a big impression back then? Your brother broke your dad's rules, so we could hang out together, but your dad found out on one of your last days there. Remember me now?" he explains, smirking. Sam nods, with a smile on his face, thinking about the fun they had together those few days. "Gabe, right?" he asks. "Most people call me Gabriel nowadays, but yep." Sam orders his old fr"iend a drink, deciding he could stay a bit longer so they could catch up. "So what brings you here?" Gabriel asks. "Roadtrip with my brother. You?" Gabriel shrugs. "I live here since a few years, nothing special. Where's your brother then?" Sam tells him Dean already left, and Gabe just nods.

They have a few more drinks, telling each other about what they've been doing since they said goodbye so many years ago. At some point Sam decides to just call him Gabe, like he did back then, and Gabe seems to be okay with it. "So how about we finish this drink and move this to my place? Free booze." Gabriel says, winking. Sam laughs and agrees. Dean took the Impala, so he's glad to see Gabe pulling some keys from his pocket. After driving for a while in silence, Gabe parks his car in front of a small but nice house. "If I knew I'd be taking someone home I would've cleaned up, so I'm sorry for the mess." he laughs, opening the front door. Sam follows him inside, chuckling.

"It's not much, but it's home I suppose. Feel free to turn on the tv, I'll go grab some beers." Gabe says, walking towards the kitchen through the living room. Sam mutters a thanks, and sits down on the sofa, which was a luxury compared to the motel rooms he was used to by now. He turns on the tv, and discovered Gabe had Netflix. (a/n sam, gabe, netflix.... hmm wonder what happens)"Hey Gabe, what's that Sherlock show on your Netflix?" he asks. Gabriel sits down next to him, handing Sam a beer. "Nothing special, just one of my favourite shows. Wanna give it a shot?" Sam shrugs, and starts the first episode. They talk a bit more, but eventually it's more about the show than it is about themselves. Before they realize it, they've finished the first season, and it's past 2 am. "I'd better head back to the motel. Dean would freak out if I'm not there when he gets back in the morning." Sam says, trying to get up, but stumbling back onto the couch. "Yeah slow down big guy. Just text him that you'll be back in the morning. You can stay here for the night if you want." Gabe laughs. "No I'm fine. Don't worry." Sam says, it's not like he was drunk. Just got up too quickly. "Sammy, it's past 2, it's raining non-stop, and it's half an hour of walking back, and I'm not gonna take the risk of driving. Just text Dean, okay?" Sam nods, and grabs his phone of the table, sending Dean a quick text.

"So you want to watch the next episode?" Sam asks. "I've watched all of them at least 8 times, it can wait. I have something else in mind.." Gabe says. Sam turns his head, confused for a second. Gabe has a questioning look on his face, as if he's silently asking Sam if he's okay with it. He nods, kind of nervous about it, since he never did anything like this with another guy. Gabe moves closer, and slowly leans in. After what seems like forever, Sam feels his lips connect with Gabe's. It doesn't take long before he feels Gabe's tongue asking for entrance, which he happily grants. They both fight for dominance, but Gabe wins, pushing Sam down on the couch, laying down on top of him. Sam could feel Gabe getting harder against him, and let out a moan before he could even think about it, resulting in Gabriel grinding against him. Gabe pulls back, smirking down at Sam. "Bedroom?" he asks. Sam manages to nod, too overwhelmed with realization of what's happening.

Gabriel pulls Sam after him and pushes him down on the bed as soon as they reach his bedroom, connecting their lips again. He starts to take Sam's shirt off, only breaking their kiss so he can pull it over his head. He moves his lips to Sam's neck, making sure he'll have hickeys all over it when they're done. Sam grabs Gabe's shirt, deciding he won't be the only one taking clothes off. Gabe sits up a little so Sam can take his shirt off, who's taking advantage of the moment and grabs Gabe, pushing him down next to him, and getting on top of him right away. He gives Gabe the same treatment as he got, leaving hickeys all over his neck and near his collarbones. He moves down over Gabe's body, stopping right above the waistband of his jeans, looking up at him. Gabriel looks back at him with eyes that are close to pleading, and Sam starts to unbuckle his belt, and has Gabe undressed in seconds. Sam realizes he has never done this before and gets a bit nervous about all of this, and Gabriel notices. "You want me to take it from here?" he asks, trying to help Sam out a bit. "Yeah if that's okay?" he smiles at Gabe, feeling grateful that he understands.

Not much later Sam was undressed as well, and Gabe's slowly kissing down his body again, deciding to take it a bit slower. He takes Sam's hard member in his hand, and teasingly swirls his tongue around the tip, causing Sam to moan. "Please Gabe.." he nearly whispers, causing Gabe to give in, taking Sam's cock in his mouth, slowly, resulting in Sam bucking his hips up to him. Gabe keeps this up for a while, changing his pace every now and then, but stops when he notices that Sam's getting close. "You're not getting rid of me that easily Sammy." Gabriel says in a low, husky voice. Sam lets out a whimper, obviously not pleased with the loss. Gabe walks towards his night stand, opening a drawer and grabbing a bottle of lube. "You okay with that?" he asks Sam, who has a mixed look of some fear and curiosity in his eyes. "I want to try it.. Just don't get too rough." he answers. Gabe gives him a reassuring smile, and tells Sam to get up on his knees. "Either hold on to the headboard or lean on your hands or something, that's up to you." Sam does what he says, deciding to hold on to the headboard.

Gabriel takes some of the lube, knowing he'll have to make Sam get used to being filled first. He slowly pushes one finger inside, knowing that he could start moving it carefully when he hears Sam moan. After a while he adds a second finger and keeps going like that for a while. "Dammit Gabriel.. Just do it already. Please." Gabe chuckles, and leaves Sam empty so he can spread lube over his own cock. "You sure you're ready?" he asks Sam, placing himself at Sam's entrance, already knowing what the answer will be. "Fuck, yes, I'm sure." Sam groans, pushing himself back at Gabriel, who slowly pushes himself inside. Sam gasps quietly, and Gabe gives him some time to adjust. Sam starts to push himself towards Gabe, silently asking him to move. "Just tell me if I have to slow down." he says, grabbing Sam's hips while starting to move. He starts of slowly, but quickly picks up the pace, causing Sam to switch between moaning and gasping while letting out an occasional "Fuck.." followed by a praise for Gabe.

After some time, Gabe reaches around Sam's body, taking his cock in his hand and stroking it. It doesn't take long before Sam takes over, and Gabe's thrusts become erratic. "I'm close Gabe.." Sam manages to say between gasps and moans. "Just let go Sammy. I'm almost there." Gabriel says. Not much later, Sam moans become louder and he climaxes, followed almost immediately by Gabriel, who pulls out shortly after, and lets himself fall down next to Sam. Sam slowly slides down onto his side and pulls Gabriel closer to him, who chuckles. "So? Not that bad, right?" Gabe asks. Sam lets out a laugh. "Not that bad, no. Good night Gabriel." he says, smiling down at him. "Night Sammy." Gabe answers, smiling against Sam's chest.


	4. Sam x reader ~Losing you~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Reader is on a hunt with Sam and Dean, but ends up getting injured. Fluff asf.  
> Reader sex: Female  
> Reader gender: Female  
> Warning(s): Reader injury.

"(y/n)! Behind you!" Dean yells. You turn around, but the demon that sneaked up on you is faster, throwing you across the room. You hit the wall with the back of your head, making you dizzy. You try to get up before the demon reaches you, but fail, feeling him wrap his hand around your throat. You kick and punch at him, but it after some time everything goes black as you lose consciousness. The last thing you see before you pass out is an orange glow coming from the demon, followed by Sam's worried face when you fall to the ground

~ Time skip ~

You hear voices, talking softly as if they're afraid someone might hear them, while you're slowly regaining consciousness. "We should've never brought her along Dean, we didn't even know for sure how many demons there'd be, and now she's injured because of us." You recognize Sam's voice, and you want to tell him it wasn't their fault. You struggle to open your eyes, blinking away the pain the light causes you. "(y/n)? Hey, take it easy." Dean says, and you can feel someone sitting down on the bed, next to you. You open your eyes again, finally getting used to the light. You look up to see who sat down next to you, and see Sam. "How long have I been out?" you ask, shocked at how raw your voice sounds. "Just over a day, you had a concussion from hitting the wall, but Cas fixed that." Dean answers. You look at him, kind of shocked, you thought it had only been a few hours. You rub your temples and notice how thirsty you are.

You try to stand up to get some water, but collapse as soon as you get off the bed. Dean catches you, and helps you to sit back down again. Deciding you're not exactly ready to walk, you ask him to get you some water, realizing you're pretty damn exhausted for someone who just slept a day. You lean against Sam for support, feeling dizzy again. "How did you guys even manage to get me out of there?" You ask him, remembering that the place was pretty much flooded with demons. "Dean prayed to Cas, he took you here. I'm sorry.." He says. "For what? You saved me back there, if you didn't kill that demon I wouldn't be sitting here." You look at him, giving him a weak smile. Dean walks back in, handing you a glass of water. "If you need something to eat, just tell me. I can go get you something." he says. You mutter a thank you, and silently drink the water, trying to come up with a way to let Sam know you don't blame them for what happened.

"Now that I think about it.. Could you go get me some snacks maybe? I mean, I don't think I'll be going anywhere today. Maybe some stuff so I can make sandwiches too?" you ask Dean. He chuckles, knowing damn well why you want him gone. He has known that you're head over heels for his brother even before you realized it yourself. "Sure. We're out of beer anyways." Sam looks kind of confused, not realizing why you suddenly want Dean to get food. "(y/n), is everything okay?" he asks, unsure of what to expect. You place the glass on the nightstand before turning to face him.

"Sam, I know you think it's your and Dean's fault what happened." he tries to interrupt you, but you won't let him. "It's not, okay? That demon could've gone after you or Dean too. He just decided to go after me instead. Besides, I'm okay." Sam suddenly thinks his hands are extremely interesting, staring at them without even blinking. "I was just so worried (y/n).. I mean, even though Cas healed you, you just wouldn't wake up. I thought we'd lose you." he says, nearly whispering. "Hey, I'm fine, right? You didn't lose me." you say, resting your head against him, and he wraps his arms around you. "Promise me you'll be more careful from now on? I can't stand the thought of losing you. I love you too much to live without having you around."

You try to process what Sam just said, repeating his words over and over again inside your head. "You love me?" you ask. "Yeah, I realized a while ago. It's totally okay if you don't feel the same way though, I don't expect you to." he says. You look at him for a while, trying to think of something to say. Instead you lean in, connecting your lips with his, while moving to straddle his lap. At first, Sam seems unsure of what to do, but not much later you can feel him smiling. He wraps his arms around you again, pulling you closer, if that's even possible. After some time you break the kiss, both smiling. "I love you too Sammy." you whisper. Sam kisses you again, still as gentle and loving as before.

"Hey (y/n), I got you-oh. Am I interrupting something?" Dean asks, while both you and Sam burst out in laughter because of the look on his face.


End file.
